My Life After the War
by KAnders4198
Summary: When things happen in District 12, does it ever go right? This is a story about Katniss and her family 27 years after the ending in Mockingjay.
1. The beginning

**Hey! I'm apologizing a head of time if I get facts wrong. This is adding to the epilogue. Hope you like it.**

My Life after the War

Chapter 1- The beginning

_I was Katniss Everdeen. Now I'm Katniss Mellark. My husband's name is Peeta Mellark. I live with him in my house. I lost my little sister last year. I miss her. My mom lives in the Capital to work at the new hospital. I miss her too._

One year ago…

I'm at my house singing. I'm all alone. My sister got blown up by the rebels. I think. No one will tell me. My mom works at the Capital's new hospital. There is too much bad memorize for her here in district twelve. I'm forced to live here by the Capital because I shot their new president, Coin.

I keep the front door unlock. I'm lying on the couch singing as always. I hear the door open. I don't worry about turning around. I don't get a lot of visitors. I stop singing.

"Keep singing. I love it." I know that voice anywhere. It's Peeta, my love. I turn to look at him. "You know I was thinking. We have never had a first date. I mean we do eat together, but not a date, date."

"I know what you mean. Are you here to ask me to a date then?" I know him to well.

"Yeah, how about tomorrow at noon for lunch?" He asked.

"Works for me. I'll see you then." I start singing again because I might squeal if I don't. I hear the door open and shut. He left. It is getting late, so I go to bed.

I didn't have any nightmares last night. I'm glad. I smell food. Greasy Sae must be here. I run downstairs. She is here cooking. She comes and cooks for me to times a day. Someone hired her to take care of me. I don't know who did.

"You must have had a good night sleep last night. I didn't hear you scream your head off." Greasy Sae turns and hands me eggs and bacon. I eat my eggs and a piece of bacon. I give my other pieces to my sister's cat, Buttercup. Buttercup and I do not get along. I keep her because she reminds me of my sister.

Greasy Sae leaves. I look at the time. It is nine o'clock. I decide to start getting ready. I take a shower. I find this orange shirt. It is the orange color like the sunset. It is also Peeta's favorite color.

I'm brushing my hair when I hear the door bell. I bet it is Peeta, but he would be early. I get up. I grab my game bag and my bow and arrows. I head downstairs fast. I open the door and fined the one person I don't want to see. It is Haymitch.

"What are you doin here. I'm busy." I say as soon as I come out of shock.

"I came to get you. Come on." I know he isn't drunk because he isn't swaying. That only means that he is out or he is running out.

"Who needs me?" I know he isn't going to answer me.

"You look nice. We can do this the hard way or the easy way. Which one is it?" I slam the door shut and lock it. I head back upstairs to finish getting ready. I braid my hair the way my mother did it. I hear the bell again. I left my arrows and stuff downstairs.

I look into the peep hole and see Peeta with a picnic basket and a blanket. I open the door and hug him.

"Hey, why is Haymitch sitting on your porch?"

"He said he needed me. I slam the door in his face. You are better than whatever Haymitch needs. Let's go." I step out and shut the door.

"I really need to take you. Stop."Haymitch says after us. I keep walking, but Peeta stops.

"Why do you need me? If it is better than my date with Peeta I will go." I wait for an answer. He doesn't. I grab Peeta's hand and we walk off.

"Are you planning to go hunting on our date?" I laugh about it.

"No, I have a hunch that you are taking me to the woods. Never go to the woods without a weapon. Dad told me that rule." I say. I look over at Peeta. He looks down at the ground. I try to get a conversation on, and it works. We start talking till we get to the fence.

I go under first. Peeta passes the basket and blanket under. I help him get under. His mechanical leg is having a hard time getting under. He finally gets under.

"No more woods for me. My legs aren't getting under good." Peeta says. He has a smile on his face. He hands me a blindfold.

"Put this on. I want to surprise you." I put it on. We walk for a long time. We finally stop.

"You can take the blindfold off now." I take the blindfold off. I'm at the lake where my dad took me when I was little.

"How did you know where this place is?" I ask. I shocked. I place the basket on the ground. I start to unfold the blanket.

"I came out here once when I had both legs. I started to wonder around I came across it. When I was watching the clips from the war, you guys ate here. I tried to remember the way. I did." Peeta looked proud of himself. He sat down next to me. We pulled the food out of the basket.

"We have sandwiches, lamb stew with dried plums, Cheesy buns, water, and my favorite bread with raisin and nuts. Most of the food is your favorite." Peeta is so sweet. Where did he get all the food? I know he made the bread, but my favorite food.

"Where did you get the lamb stew with dried plumbs?" I have to know.

"The capital just sent the train load of supplies. I bought the stew for you since you never get out anymore. I thought you would like it." We talked and ate. This has been the best first date ever. We walk over to the water holding hands.

"This is where I learn how to swim. My dad taught me how to." I bend down to touch the water. Peeta comes over a puts his hand on my back. I stick my hand under the water and splash Peeta.

"Hey don't get me wet." He has a big grin on his face.

"I can splash you if I want to splash you. What are you going to do about it?" I ask him I have no idea what he would do to me.

Next thing I know is I'm in the water. I start to sink, but I can swim. I start to swim off under water, so Peeta can't see me.

"Katniss this isn't funny come on up." Peeta keeps yelling. He isn't looking carefully. I creep up behind him and shove him into the lake.

"That is for getting me all wet." I start to walk to our picnic when I hear Peeta talking from the lake.

"Please come help me up." I know he will pull me in, but I'm not a jerk. I walk over and try to pull him up. He tugs me into the water. I start to swim around. I splash him. He splashes me back. We are laughing our heads off.

"Let's go eat now. All this swimming makes a person hungry."I suggest. I pull myself out of the lake and then I help Peeta out.

"We have sandwiches, your favorite stew with lamb and plum, my specialty cheesy buns, and my favorite bread with raisins and nuts." I pick up a dish of stew and a sandwich.

With a mouth full of food I try to talk. "I'm guessing you made the bread, but where did you get the stew with lambs and plums?" I swallow my food.

"I made out something about the stew, so I'm going to guess what you said. Did you where did you get the stew?" I nod at the question because I have food in my mouth.

"The capital just had a train load of food come. I got it for you, but then you said yes. I just brought it with us. Hope you like it." We finish eating. We pack the stuff up.

I walk over to the lake for one more look. This time I'm prepared. Peeta walks up behind me. He tries to push me in. I notice I'm falling and pull him in. We are laughing again.

"That is what you get for trying to push me in again." I say. I get a slash in the face. I splash him back. We are laughing at the same time. We get closer together. We start to kiss. I hear a noise off in the distance. I pull back from Peeta.

"Shhhh, I hear something." I creep closer to the edge of the lake and grab my bows and arrows. A big wolf pack jumps out of the bush. I shot the first one. I connect my second arrow and shot another wolf. They keep coming. I hit almost all of them when I don't have another arrow. The wolves come closer. The leader of the pack jumps out at me when Peeta jumps on him. I collect an arrow from a died wolf. I shot the one attacking Peeta. The wolves get scared a run off.

"Thanks for saving my life. Now let's head back to twelve and see what Haymitch wants." I say as we start to walk. We are holding hands and I grab my arrows and the bag. We head back to the district.

We get back in to district. Haymitch comes running up. I expected it.

"Now I'll come with you. What is it?" Haymitch is trying to breathing normally. It takes about ten minutes for him to get his breathing under control. He is so out of shape.

"Your mother is coming for a visit. You need to meet her at the train station now. Her train comes in any minute. You should go." He waves his hand for me to hurry. I pull Peeta's hand to hurry up. I've missed my mom. Last year I probably wouldn't care, but now she is the only family still alive. Peeta is having trouble running with his fake leg.

"Go on without me. I'll catch up. Your mom would want to see you more than me." I pull up close to him and kiss him on the lips real quickly. I nod and take off for the train station. The last time I left him the capital took him. I didn't want to leave him, but I didn't want to keep my mom waiting.

I was running full speed. Peeta could never keep up with me. I ran up to the train station right when the train pulled up. That was a close one. The train isn't packed. My mom was the last one off the train. About ten people got off before her. I spot her I walk up to her and give her a hug.

"Mom I've missed you so much." I pull away. I look in her eyes. I see she is having a flashback of everything that has happened to the district.

"Why are you all wet?"My mom says while she is looking down at herself. She changes her glance on me. "And you are wearing nice clothes. Haven't I told you do not take a bath in your clothes or go swimming in them?"

"I didn't mean to get wet. I was on a date with Peeta. That is why I'm wearing nice clothes. He took me to the lake for a picnic. I walked over to look at the water. Peeta came over and pushed me in. It wasn't my idea to get wet. Blame Peeta. I pulled him in. We are both wet." My mom smiled at that.

"Did I mess up your date for coming?" My mom looked like she felt bad after I said I was on a date.

"No mom, we just finish our date when Haymitch told us you were coming. Peeta and I started to run. He told me to go ahead, so I wouldn't miss you."

"Let's head home." My mom says. We hold hands as we walk towards my house. I smile. My mom doesn't return it. I lose it.

"How is working at the hospitals in the capital?" My mom doesn't look around. She looks tense. It looks like this is hard on her to walk back around this place. I remember when I was forced to live her. Now I want to live here. But it was painful for me to live here for awhile.

"It is good. They have better equipment. I do miss not using the herbs I used back here. It is different. They do pay me." She looks like she doesn't want to talk. I do try to start a conversation with her, but she gives me short answers. We finally get back to the house. Peeta is at my door.

"Hey Peeta, how was your walk?" Peeta stood up and walked over to me. He came and put his arm around my shoulder like when I helped him walk during the hunger games.

"I'm going to go unpack my stuff." My walked inside.

"It was wet and boring. I bet your walk with your mom was better." We walked holding hands to the porch. I sat down on one of the chairs. Peeta sat down on the chair he was on.

"Me and my mom's walk was awkward. When I tried to start a conversation, she would not only give me short answers. I think she feels uncomfortable." Peeta nodded.

"You have to think of it her way. She has been running away from her troubles in the Capital. She is living the nightmares while you have been here longer. This makes you more use to it than she is." I nodded in agreement.

"I've got to go. Love you Katniss." Peeta got up and kissed my forehead and left for his house next door. I went inside to change out of my wet clothes. I had a lot to think about this night.

**That is my first chapter. Hope you awesome guys like it. Click the button at the bottom of this page to review. Go on click it. Tell me how you like it.**


	2. Mother

**Hey on the second chapter now. This is going to be about Katniss and her Mom. Peeta isn't going to be in this chapter a lot. Just a little. Enjoy.**

Chapter 2-Mother

I went straight to bed. I cleaned up and headed for the shower. It felt good. I kept thinking about my mom and why she would come back. I've lived here for months. She could have visited earlier. We haven't seen each other in a long time. We've talked but never face to face. I went to bed. I had a nightmare again. It started as a good dream, but it went bad.

This one was when I was little. My mom and my dad were happy. My sister was five. I was ten. We were playing in the meadow. My dad had a big smile on his face. I missed his smile. My mom was sitting on the ground next to my dad. I was chasing Prim. The next thing I knew the ground swallowed my dad. It opened up and he fell out of my reach. I turned to face my sister, and she was getting sucked into the ground. There was a crack taking my mom out of my reach. I was on an island all by myself. The Earth was taking everything away from me. I screamed, but I couldn't do anything. I started to grow older. Gale and Peeta came on my island. The island started to grow. Than a big creak separated me from Gale. Gale than disappeared. I ran towards Peeta. There was an invisible wall. Peeta and I were up against it. His palm was up against my palm. I was so scared that the Earth would take him from me.

I woke up screaming my head off. Peeta came running into my room. I told him my dream. He was rubbing my shoulder in our half hug. He was telling me it was just a nightmare. But it felt like more. The Earth was trying to take everything from me.

"How about you go down stairs for some breakfast. I have to go to work now, but your mom will be here. She was worried about you when you started to scream. She came and got me." Peeta started to work at the bakery. He rebuilt it. People wanted fresh bread and cakes. He works there on weekdays. Left the weekend for me.

"Thanks for coming. The dream scared me. It was like the Earth was taking everything from me. Out of my reach." He half hugged me while we walked down the stairs. He was so warm. I liked to be right next to him. It reminded me of the hunger games in the cave. We stayed right by each other for warmth at night.

"I might stay for some breakfast though. It smells good." I sniff the air. It did smell good. I wonder what Greasy Sae is cooking for me and my mom for breakfast. We round the corner to see my mom at the stove cooking instead.

"Hey, is everything all right? You were screaming your head off. I knew Peeta made things better before the 75th hunger games. I went over there to see if he was around. As soon as I said Katniss he dashed out the door. He takes good care of you. Greasy Sae came over. I told her to take the rest of the week off. I wanted to cook for you." My mom turned the stove off and went to sit down at the table where I was sitting next to Peeta. My mom had made French toast for me. I wonder where they got the name from.

"Do you want some Peeta?" My mom was acting so nice. I wonder why. She must be up to something. She is never this nice to me.

"Yes Mrs. Everdeen. That would be nice." Peeta has some manners. Maybe he will teach me something or not.

"Here you go. You two make a good couple just like me and Katniss's father." My mom said something about my father. She hasn't said anything about my father since he died. I almost dropped my toast when she said something. I didn't though. Buttercup was at my feet wanting some food. "I can't believe you kept that cat. Did she find her way?" My mom was eager to change the subject.

"She found her way back. As soon as I came back, she was here. I kept it because Prim would want me to." I miss Prim a lot. I think of her a lot. It helps that I have primroses in my yard to look at, but I miss her a lot. Stupid rebels. Peeta put an arm around me. He knew I was feeling sad about Prim. He always knows.

"I better get to work. I love you." Peeta stood up and kissed me on the forehead. He is better with his leg now.

"Bye." He walked out the front door. There was an awkward silence now. I was remembering Prim, and my mom was thinking of Dad. Finally my mom spoke up.

"What was your nightmare about?" My mom said out of the blue. She is probably trying to fill the silence. Try not to get upset. To not start a fight I told her. She was sitting there thinking about it. She went into deep thought. She did the think I least excepted to happen. She hugged me. I didn't know what to do, so I hugged her back. I withdrew first. Then she withdrew.

"Thanks mom for the comfort." I felt awkward. Mom never comforts me. I'm going to ask her what is on my mind.

"Mom, why are you acting so nice all of a sudden? You are never this nice to be before. Why now?" My mom got this look on her face that told me that she didn't want to talk about it. My mom sighed. I can tell she doesn't want to tell me. "It is ok if you don't want to tell me." That didn't help, but at least I tried.

"I want to tell you. I just don't know how. That is why I came." We waited for a little bet. Nothing happened. My mom was in deep thought. Should I start to talk to shake her out of it? My mom snapped back. She took a deep breath. I hope it isn't tragedy. I was done with that. "I don't know how to put it. I've met this guy and he asked me out. I wanted to see if it is ok with you if I start dating again. Is it?" That's it. She made me worry over that!

"You made me worry over a date! How could you. I was thinking you were in trouble! Why didn't you call over the phone?" I was mad than I remember it was my mom. She didn't know how to handle herself. Standing up immediately made my chair fall over. It clashed to the floor with a bang. My mom's face was priceless. She looked down at the table like she did something wrong.

"Mom, I want you to say yes. You need someone to make you happy like Peeta is to me. I give you permission to date. If I'm going to be happy, you have to be happy too." My mom had a smile on her face. I've had enough happiness for a day. I'm going to go hunt. I need to calm down.

"I'm happy for you. I'm going to go hunt." I ran upstairs to change and grab my bow and arrows. I look at my dad's hunting jacket. I slip it on. "Dad I hope you are happy for mom. I am." And I ran downstairs. My mom was sitting at the kitchen table smiling and looking out the window. She looks happy. I ran right out the front door straight for the woods.

It's not that I'm mad at anyone for anything. It's just my mom scared me with her tone of voice. I'm glad someone asked her out. It feels all too weird. I've never thought someone would want her. She's a mess. She is a lonely widow with an out-of-control daughter who lives by herself and doesn't know what to do with herself.

I go to the place Gale and I use to sit. We sat here the morning I got sent to the hunger games. I put my head in my hands. I don't know if I should be happy or sad for my mom. She should be happy. I'm just afraid if she falls in love and it falls apart. She will have to pick up the pieces.

I sit here with my mind running a mile per hour. It is getting dark I should head back. I start as a walk, but it starts to get really dark. So I go in a run. I dive under the fence. I run as fast as I can. I'm going so fast that I run into Peeta. We tumble down. It is like the victory tour that I run into his arms. Just this time I run into his back. I rolls onto his back on the ground. This puts me on his chest.

"What was that for? Are you hunting me or am I in trouble?" He has a smile on his face like he like this.

"I didn't see you there. I didn't know you were there till I ran into you. Sorry." We are face to face. We are both smiling. He has the most beautiful eyes ever. I put my head down on his chest. Peeta and I are just laying there in a comfort silence.

"Get up you two. You are out in public." I know that voice anywhere. It is Haymitch. I roll over. Off of Peeta. I'm looking straight up at Haymitch. He looks unhappy.

"You look unhappy. Did I do something wrong again?" I put on a puppy-dog look to act innocent. He didn't look any happier. He still had his arms crossed over his chest looking down at us.

"Your mom is worried about you. She said she asked you something and you left. You still weren't back when the sun started to go down." He still looked mad at us.

"I was racing home when the sun started to go down. Then Peeta here was in my way and we tumbled to the ground. It's Peeta's fault." I pointed to Peeta. Peeta looked offended.

"Hey if you weren't running late, you wouldn't have run into me or if you saw me you could have ran around me." He wasn't wrong.

"Whatever it may be Katniss you need to go home now." Haymitch turns and walks away. I sit up about to get up when Peeta puts his hand on my arm. I turn to see he is using me to pull himself up. I start to chuckle.

"What are you laughing at? Are you laughing at me?" I laugh more. I was laughing so hard that I couldn't say yes. I just nodded my head. To get me to stop laughing he started to kiss me. That made me stop laughing. I felt safe in his arms. I pulled away.

"I better go before my mom starts to pull her hair out." I got up. Peeta put his hand out for me to help him up. "Ohh so you want my help." Peeta nodded. I grab his hand and pulled him up. I rapped my arm around his arm and we walked back home.

I said bye to Peeta and went inside. My mom came and hugged me. She wouldn't let go even when I tried to get out of her grip.

"I something happened to you when you were in the woods. You usually came home much earlier when you went hunting with Gale. It was getting dark. I left to look for you when I ran into Haymitch. He said he'll go look for you and I stayed here just case you showed up. I better go find Haymitch to tell him you came home." My mom left for the door to leave. I ran and blocked it so she couldn't leave.

"It's alright. Haymitch found me. When it started to get dark, I started to run home. I ran into Peeta. He fell down. We stayed like that for a little while. Haymitch said you were worried so I came here after that." My mom dropped her shoulders.

"Dinner is on the stove. I'm going to bed." My mom turned and went upstairs. I don't know how my mom can do that. One moment she is scared, the next she is fine. I just don't know.

**That's it. I know you are going to yell at me because I made you think something bad is going to happen, but tell me anyways. I want to see how much people that fell for it. I won't be updating till August because I'll be in the Middle East fighting the war…Jk I'm too young. I wish though. I might update before then but probably not. If you have a great idea for my story, tell me because I'm at a writer's block. I'll also give you credit if I use it.**


	3. My Life Changes

**Hey! I'm back. Isn't that great? I know it is. I want to tell you that I have a poll on my profile, so check it out. It is going to close some time soon.**

Chapter 3- My life changes

My mother stayed for about a week than she left to go back to the Capital. She seemed happy to be leaving. One year has passed by quickly being with Peeta. I'm now 18 years old. Peeta and I go on lots of dates every Saturday. One date is my favorite of them all; this date is when he proposed to me.

Peeta got down on one knee. "Katniss Bridget Everdeen will you marry me?" What he asked me to marry him! I didn't see that coming. We were at the place where we had our first official date. The lake was perfect today. It had a clear blue look to it, nice for swimming in. I look into Peeta's eyes. His eyes looked like the lake. He is waiting for me to take the ring and put it on my finger. The ring has a beautiful green gem in it.

"How much did that cost?" I pointed at it. Peeta's face went down like he was sad I haven't said anything about his question.

"Does it matter?" He looked sad but hopeful. He waited till he got an answer from me.

"Yes, it does if I'm going to wear that thing than I want to know how much it is." A smile crept over Peeta's face. Now he looked happier.

"Is that a yes?" I nodded my head and we started to kiss. I helped Peeta up. I kept looking at the ring on my finger. It was so pretty. Who was I going to tell? I could call my mother or Gale. Well, they will all find out because they will be invited to the wedding.

We walked back home arm and arm. It felt so good to be happy again. This is the first time I've been happy since the war. I called Gale and my mother. My mother was coming, but Gale didn't know if he could come. He sounded sad in the phone call; I don't think he still has feelings for me. Does he?

The wedding turned out great. I found an old dress that Cinna design. It was from my talent during the victory tour. It was a long, flowy white dress. It had a blue flower going up the dress. It has a jeweled strip on the left shoulder. This one was my favorite dress out of them all. My mother came, but I didn't see Gale. It made me sad. Everyone from district 12 that was still around was there. Haymitch walked me down the aisle. It wasn't anything big, but it was good for me.

"Are you shore you want to do this?" Haymitch whispers while we walk down to Peeta. Peeta looks so handsome in his tux. Where did he get the tux? He is smiling so big. I smile right back at him.

"Yes, I've already said that. You have asked me that lots of times before." Haymitch should be happy for me. Does he doubt my chose?

"I just think you are too young to get married." Well that's too bad. I'm getting married. We reached Peeta before I could make Haymitch mad or ruin my wedding. The guy talked about a lot of stuff that I wasn't paying any attention to.

"Katniss Bridget Everdeen, do you take Peeta Bryant Mellark as your husband?" I look back at Haymitch. He's mouthing something, but I can't read his lips.

"I do." I look straight at Peeta. He has the biggest grin on his face.

"Peeta Bryant Mellark, do you take Katniss Bridget Everdeen as your wife?"

"I do." Peeta has a huge smile. I don't think I have a smile. Peeta says I never smile even when I'm happy.

"You may now kiss the-"Peeta started kissing me. "bride." Now I'm a married woman.

"You are smiling. Do you know that?" Peeta whispers as we are walking off stage. I stopped smiling. "Why did you stop? I like your smile."I give him a quick smile than I stop.

_I was Katniss Everdeen. Now I'm Katniss Mellark. My husband's name is Peeta Mellark. I live with him in my house. I lost my little sister last year. I miss her. My mom lives in the Capital to work at the new hospital. I miss her too._

15 years later

"Fine, Peeta we can have a child. Just stop bugging me." Peeta was smiling his famous smile. "I'm not happy about it." I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Do you want a kid real or not real?" Peeta asked. We haven't played that game in a long time. Last time we played it was about two or three years ago when he had an attack.

"Not real, but I'm doing it for you to make you happy." Peeta looked unhappy by my answer.

I got pregnant with a girl. Now we had to pick out a name.

"Peeta, what should we name her?" Peeta and I were sitting at the kitchen table eat supper. It wasn't anything from the woods because Peeta didn't want the baby to get hurt. We bought all of our food or traded.

"Primrose." I put my fork down on my plate. I can't believe Peeta wants my sister's name for our child.

"No, I'm not naming our child after my sister. It'll bring back memories I don't want. The name needs to be her own." I looked him died in the eye. Peeta started to think.

"Do you have a name in mind?" I don't, but I could take from Prim's name to make it her own.

"Rose, we could name our child the last part of Prim's name. It's her own. I like the middle name Faith. Rose Faith Mellark. Is that a good name for you, Peeta?" Peeta thought about it. I picked my fork back up and stabbed my food. Peeta wasn't eating his food.

"That's a good first name. On one condition I get to name our next child's name with no arguments."

"If we have another kid, you can name it." Whatever he says, He had his child that he wanted.

"Rose Faith Mellark, the name has a good ring to it."

Months later

"PEEEEEEEEEEETA I'm in labor! Help me." I started to take deep breathes. Peeta came running into the bed room. He looked freaked out. He picked me up bridal stile. He carried me down the stairs and ran towards the doctors. Peeta looked freaked out. Everyone knew I was pregnant, so no one was freaking out when Peeta was carrying me. We got to the doctors and they said I was ready to push. It was a blur, but I do remember holding Rose. She had my dark hair and Peeta's blue eyes. The doctors wrapped her in a blanket.

"Would you like to hold her?" The doctor asks me. Before I could answer Peeta took her into his arms.

"You are a very beautiful baby. Don't you forget that?" He said to her. "Katniss, hold her it might change your mind about another baby." Peeta handed her to me. She was looking straight at me. She was so small. It didn't change my mind. The doctor took her to go clean her.

"You want another child, real or not real?" Again with this game.

"Not real, I'm glad I have one child, but I don't want any more kids." Peeta looks sad at that. "At least you talked me into one kid." The doctor came back with Rose. She was crying. The doctor handed her to me. What do I do? She stopped crying once she was in my arms. Good thing she stopped crying.

It was the middle of the night and Rose would not stop crying. She woke both Peeta and me up.

"Make her stop, Peeta. I want some sleep. She won't stop crying." Peeta rolled his eyes. Peeta got out of bed and left the room. A few minutes later Peeta came in with a crying baby.

"First lesson of taking care of a child, getting her to be quiet." Peeta handed Rose to me. What do I do to get her to be quiet? I started to tell her to be quiet in a soft voice. She wouldn't listen to me. She just kept crying.

"Why won't you be quiet?" I tell her in a not-so-quiet voice. Peeta was standing right by me watching my every move. "Peeta get her to be quiet." Peeta picked her up from my arms.

"This is how you do it." He started bouncing a little and making shushing sounds. She stopped crying and fell asleep. How does he does he do that?

Peeta's POV

Katniss needs to learn how to take care of Rose. I know how to take care of kids because I took care of my little sister when my mother hit us. She was ten when I had to go to the Hunger Games. She was so little. When I walked up onto the stage I looked down and saw her with my mother and father. I tried not to cry to look like a wimp on camera.

Rose fell asleep. I walked back to her room and put her down in her crib. She didn't start crying. She was dreaming about something so peaceful. Something out of this world. Something better than this world. I head back to Katniss to find her asleep. I crawl back into bed to go to sleep.

Rose grew up. She has her mama's dark hair. She is now four years old when I convince Katniss to have another kid. Nine months later she gives birth to a boy. I named him Gale after you know who. Katniss didn't like the name I picked out. She said that he should have a name of his own, but she said I could choice the next child's name. Gale had my blonde hair and Katniss's beautiful grey eyes.

The doctor handed Gale to me. Gale Hunter Mellark looked up at me with these innocent eyes. I passed him off to Katniss. Katniss still looked like she didn't know what to do. It was so cute. Rose was sitting outside in the waiting room.

"Peeta, where is Rose?" She looked at me worried.

"She is out in the waiting room. Do you want me to go get her?" She sighted with relief. She nodded her head. I turned and walked out of the room. Rose was sitting on the couch talking to Nancy.

"Rose, come on. Mama wants to see you." Rose turned her head towards me when I say her name. She looks happy.

"Bye Ms. Nancy. Good luck with the doctor." Rose jumped off the couch and started running towards me. "Daddy, can I hold Gale?" She looked at me with her big, grey eyes. She started to beg. She was now five. She started kindergarten grade this year.

"Ask your mother." I'll let Katniss give the final answer. Rose ran down the hall towards the room.

Katniss's POV

I was holding Gale, when Rose comes running in and jumps on the bed. Gale was asleep and Rose woke him up. He started to cry.

"SHHHHHH! STOP CRYING GALE!" Rose says in a yell. Gale kept crying. I tried to get him to be quiet. Peeta comes running in. Peeta has a shocked look on his face. He comes and takes Gale from me. I'm glad because Peeta could get him to be quiet. That's what he did with Rose.

Gale got quiet in Peeta's arms. How does he do that? Peeta held him for a long time before handing him back to me. Rose was sitting on the bed right next to me.

"Mommy, can I hold Gale?" Rose looked in my eyes with those begging eyes.

"Rose, Gale is asleep right now. Maybe later." Rose looked sad at my answer. "How about when we get home you can hold him." Rose looked up with a big smile on her face.

"Rose, time to go home. Say bye to mama." Rose jumped off the bed and turn towards me.

"Good bye mama." She wrapped her arms around my shoulders. This was very odd. She walked around to the other side of the bed. "Good bye Gale." She kissed the top of his head. Peeta came over to the bed.

"Bye Katniss, sweet dreams." He kissed my forehead. "Bye Gale." He leaned down and kissed his forehead. "Love you two." As he walked out the door, he turned and waved. I waved back at him.

When I got home from the doctors, Rose came running up to me. I was holding Gale. She was jumping up and down looking really happy.

"Mama, I really missed you. I love you. Can I hold Gale?" She is really hyper. She has Peeta's way of talking people into things.

"Go sit down, and you can hold him." She got a huge smile and ran to the sofa and jumped on it. She was sitting where I sang to myself so many years ago after the war. I walked over there slowly. I dragged my feet as memories started to go through my head. Rose sat down with her arms ready.

"Remember to hold his head." I set Gale down in her arms. He looked up at his big sister with his grey eyes. He reached his hand up and started to open and shut it. Rose laughed at that. Gale was smiling. I'm sitting right next to Rose when Peeta walks in.

"I see you let Rose hold Gale." I looked up to see Peeta smiling down at me. I look over at Rose and she is talking to Gale about what they will do together when he gets big.

"We will play with my dollies and play in the meadow and play in the water and play with my hair and a whole lot more."

**How was it? The wedding dress picture is on my profile. Do you like the middle names I gave them? Are my sentences less choppy? Do you think they sound like Katniss and Peeta? Are you going to review?**

**Bridget- Strong**

**Bryant- Strong, honorable**

**Faith- to trust**

**Hunter- one who hunts**

**Read it. Luv it. Review it. :D**


	4. Growing up

**Hey! I'm bringing you another chapter. This chapter is a group of stories of Rose and Gale growing up. They do not know about Katniss and Peeta being part of the Hunger Games. It is in Rose's POV.**

Chapter 4- Growing Up

Gale and I shared a bedroom. I hated it. He always left his toys lying around. I don't know why Mom and Dad can't let me have my own bedroom. We don't need the study. We could move the stuff out of there and put my stuff in there. Anyways, I'm Rose. I'm 8 years old.

We were asleep in the room when we heard screaming. We lived next to a drunk guy. We always hear weird things. I have never heard screaming. I try to not pay attention to the horrible screams. Gale comes over to my bed. He's 3.

"Sissy I'm scared. Can you come with me to Mommy and Daddy's room? That is where it is come from." I look into his big grey eyes. We were total opposites. I rolled my eyes, and got out of bed. I held his hand as we walk towards their bedroom. The screams got louder as we got closer. I heard dad making shhing noises. I open the door a little bet. We slipped in.

Mom was screaming her head off in the bed. Dad was right next to her trying to calm her. I let go of Gale's hand and ran to Mom. Dad noticed me and tried to tell me to back up. Being the rebel I am I didn't go.

"Mommy, stop screaming. You are scaring me. Stop scaring me. Remember when I had a nightmare and I was scared. You told me it was just a dream. Mommy it's just a dream." As soon as I was done talking the screams stopped. Mom opened her eye and looked at me. I gave her a hug and she hugs me back. Gale came toddling up. He hugs mom.

"Why were you screaming?" I ask. Mom looked at me. I saw something in her eyes that I don't see from her. She looked scarred, worried, afraid, and pain. I don't understand why she would feel pain. She goes hunting almost every Saturday. She is so good with everything. This look I see isn't like her. I scared me.

"I just had a nightmare that's it. Go back to bed." She kissed my forehead good night. Dad did the same. I turned and walked out. Gale came right in front of me running back to our room. I shut the door behind me. I pressed my ear to the door to listen in.

"I haven't had a dream about them again. This time it was worst. Rose and Gale were in it." In what? Gale came back and dragged me back to bed. That night I fell asleep with one question in my mind. What could scare Mom so badly that she would scream?

I'm ten now. Gale is 5. Mom wanted to take us to the meadow. I begged her to take us. She didn't want to, but I talked her into it. I also talked Dad into it. Mom had the picnic basket ready. We were about to go out the door when Dad grabbed onto a chair. He had this evil look in his eyes.

"Katniss…come… here…so-" He shook his head violently. His eyes changed to the ones I knew well. The kind, gentle eyes I always see. "Go get Haymitch. It's happening again." What's happening? He had the evil eyes again. "No, come here." Mom dropped the basket and ran towards the front door. She grabbed her bow and arrows.

"Come kids." Gale went, but I didn't. I was stubborn. I shook my head.

"Why are we leaving Dad here?" I stood there with my arms crossed over my chest. Mom sighed. I wasn't moving till Mom told me why we are leaving.

"Rose…" Dad said in a way like he is fighting something. "Go with you mother." I left. Dad said to go than I must go. We ran out the door. Mom dragged Gale behind her. I walked after them. We went next door to the drunk guy. Mom went right in like she lived here. He was asleep on the couch. He had a knife in his hand. Who sleeps with a knife?

"Stand back kids." Mom said as she went into the kitchen. She came back with a pitcher full of water. She stood a good foot from the man with the knife. She threw the water in the pitcher at him. He stood up thrashing his knife around. He had a scared look on his face. Then he saw Mom and stopped.

"Oh, it's just you. What brings you here?" He crossed his arms. They had a small starring contest. They Mom stopped.

"It has happened again." This guy looked worried now.

"When was the last time this has happened?" Mom started to think.

"Before the kids." The guy just nodded.

"Where are the-"

"Drawer in the bedroom where the book with the pictures of flowers are."

"Mom, who is this guy? What is happening to Dad? Why are you hiding stuff from us?" I folded my arms over my chest. The man laughed.

"I'm Haymitch. Katniss, you haven't told them." He laughed. Mom shook her head. Haymitch laughed some more. "She is just like you. I'll go. Stay here." I wanted to go, but Mom grabbed me. She wouldn't let me go. Ugh, I want to go help.

"You never answered my last two questions." I turned to face her. She had tears in her eyes. She was fighting the tears. I dropped the subject. We stood there in an awkward silence. Gale was walking around finding stuff to play with. I stood in place waiting for the moment to run. Mom turned around to get Gale not to mess with an empty wine glass. I ran for the door. I ran next door. Dad was handcuff to a chair. This Haymitch dude handcuff my dad to a chair. I ran to my dad. He kept saying stuff like 'I need to get her' or 'she did this to me'.

"Daddy, no one did this to you. Not Mom. Not Gale. Not me. No one is going to hurt you. Snap out of it." I yelled to his face. He had this evil look in his eyes. He looks like he was in pain.

"Prim?" Prim? Who is Prim?

"No…Who is Prim?" His eyes went back to normal. His mind went to thinking.

"No one, sweetie." I hate it when he calls me that. "Haymitch, can you get these handcuffs off?" Haymitch shook his head. "Rose, go back to your mother." I shook my head. "Go." I shook my head.

"She really is like her mother." Haymitch just laughed.

"Go Rose." I stuck my tongue out and turned and left. I grabbed my bow and arrows. I was not going back to the drunkard guy's house. It smelled, it was ugly, and I was in no mood to be with anyone. I ran to the woods.

When I got back home, everything was fine. Dad wasn't handcuffed. Mom wasn't over at Haymitch's house. Gale was playing around. I knew something was going on, but Mom and Dad aren't going to tell me.

**Did you like my two short chapters? You can see both Peeta and Katniss in Rose. You see Peeta's way of talking people into doing stuff and Katniss stubbornness in Rose. You don't really see much in Gale yet. Don't forget my poll.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games. I only own Rose and Gale.**

**Read it. Luv it. Review it. :D**


	5. Episode 1

**Hey, I'm happy. I found out that I am going to go backpacking in Italy this summer of 2012. I'm so happy. Here is my story. This is 2 years later from the last short story.**

Chapter 5- Episode 1

I got home from school all mad. Mom was in the kitchen doing who knows what. I drop my bag at a chair. Mom jumps. I went to the fridge and shove it open aggressively.

"Is something wrong?" I opened my water bottle. I had a frown on my face.

"As a matter of fact, yes something is wrong. Thanks for noticing." I yelled and rolled my eyes. "Why did you have to name me after a stupid flower?" I yell. My mom looked like she was trying to calm herself.

"I have my reasons." Mom said. Ugh, I get nowhere with her.

"I bet it is a stupid reason." I spat out.

"The reason is not stupid. We named you after my little sister, Primrose." Mom yelled back. She stood up and walked out of the room fast. I followed her.

"You don't have a sister." I yell at her. She froze.

"I have a sister. You will never meet her, but I have one." Mom said softly. She looked down at the ground. I thought I saw a tear drop, but I doubt it. Mom never cries. She walked into the back room. I was smart enough not to follow. Dad came downstairs fast. He saw me with my arms crossed. I was still looking at the door.

"What happen?" I let out a sigh. Dad motions me to the couch where he was now sitting. I sat down.

"Mom's a lair. She told me she has a sister name Primrose. She so does not." I say. I look out the window with my arms crossed. Dad sighed.

"Rose, your mother had a sister. She was blown-up way before you were born. I wanted to name you Primrose after her, but your mother wanted you to have your own name. We gave you Rose instead. How did this all star?" I looked at him. His blue eyes were telling me he was telling the truth.

"Well, I got teased at school because my name was a flower. I was angry and asked Mom why she named me after a flower. I guess I know now. Why didn't you guys tell us?" I looked at him with a cruise face on.

"It brings bad memories for your mother. You will understand when you are older. Now go do your homework." I nodded my head and left.

"Mooooooooom! Tell Gale to give me the screen." I yell through the house. I need the screen for school. Gale is the stubbornness 7 year old I have ever met. Besides me.

"Why do you need the screen now?" Mom asked walking out of the kitchen. She leaned on the post.

"I have to watch something for school. We have a project due in three weeks and I want to start watching the videos now." I cross my arms over my chest.

"Diner is almost ready. How about you get it after diner. Deal?" Mom is not going to let me start my homework now._ Ding_. That means diner is ready. I run to the table. Gale sits right next to me.

"Can you scoot down some?" I ask. He is right next to me. I push his chair over. I hear the front door open then a shout.

"I'm home. Is that diner I smell?" Dad yells through the house. He walks in and kisses Mom on the cheek than sits down. Mom doesn't look like it flattered her one bit. He looks at Gale and Me and smile.

"Dad, tell Gale to scoot over. I have no room." I cross my arms. Dad sighed. Gale had this big smile on his face. I had a pouty face on, as Dad likes to put it.

"Scoot over Gale or I'll have to do it for you." Gale's eye bugged out. He quickly got out of his chair and pushed it over as far I as he could without bumping into Mom's chair. He sat back down. Mom brought out a chicken.

"We killed that today. It was when Gale was with you at the bakery. I shot it with my arrows. I missed the eye. I hit the nose instead. It was still a good shot." I said. Dad looked surprise. Mom started to cut the chicken and gave everyone a slice, but Dad got two slices. We started to eat when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Gale said and ran off. I got up.

"I'll make sure he doesn't get in trouble. Be right back." I ran to the door. Gale was standing there with the door close. "You are supposed to open the door." I opened the door. I don't know the person. Gale hid behind me. He is such a baby sometimes.

"Hello." Said the guy at the door. He had black hair and grey eyes like Mom.

"Hey, what do you want?" I asked. I looked at him with my blue eyes. Gale was still hugging my leg.

"I'm looking for someone. She used to live here. Her name is Katniss. Do you know her?" He asked. Is he talking about Mom? I didn't let my gaze down. I don't want him to suspect something.

"Maybe, who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Commander Gale Hawthorne. I'm from district two. Who are you?" My mouth dropped, but I pulled it back up. I don't think he noticed.

"Why does it matter?" I looked him in the eyes. He rolled his eyes.

"Just tell me where she lives." He crossed his arms.

"What do you want to tell her?" I asked crossing my arms. He sighed.

"I want to catch up with my best friend. Now tell me where she is." He looked like he would love to shot me. I get that a lot.

"Mooooooom, Daaaaaad, someone is at the door." I knew they sighed. I heard the chairs push back. Then I heard them make their way over here. I turn and see Mom smile. Mom smile. Shocker. She never smiles. Dad had a fake smile on. Something is going on between the three of them.

"Catnip, you had kids!" Gale said. Catnip? That is cat food. Mom nodded her head. Her smile left. She grabbed my shoulders and pushed me forward.

"This is my twelve year old daughter, Rose." Gale nodded his head.

"I can see your personality in her." Mom smiled a little. She grabbed Gale. Much slower than me.

"This is my son, Gale." My Mom's friend, Gale, face went to shock. His eyes went all big and his mouth made an O shape. My brother waved his hand.

"You named your child after me." Gale said. His face went back to normal.

"Peeta named Gale. Come on in. We are eating diner." We all walked into the kitchen and sat down.

"I have this project for school. I have to watch something called the Hunger Games. They happened like 30 years ago. I have to watch the 74th and the 75th ones. Then I have to make a diorama of the arena and make a slideshow about the winner." I looked up from my chicken. Mom dropped her knife. Dad was frozen. Gale was frozen and my brother Gale was eating like nothing happened. What's the big problem? They knew about it. They were there. "Then we get to study the Great War. It's going to be great." I smiled. They were all frozen.

I got up and rinsed off my dishes and went in front of the screen. I popped the first DVD in the player. The first picture came up. It was in district 1. The girl picked was Glimmer. She was tall, flowing blonde hair, and green eyes. The boy was Marvel. He looked strong and tall.

Then the scene changed. We were in district 2. The girl had dark hair and green eyes. They said her name was Clove. Then they had drawn for the boy. They pulled out the name Cato. He was muscular. He looked like the person you don't want to mess with. I bet he won.

They showed the other districts. The girl tribute from five stood out to me. She had red hair and this sly look in her eyes. She reminded me of a fox.

Then it came up to the district 11 tributes. They pulled the name Rue out of the ball. I see a small, dark skin, dark eyed twelve year-old. She was my age when she died. I'm guessing. Then the boy tribute was drawn. It was another muscular guy. He was dark skinned and has dark hair. He has these strange golden eyes.

Then it was district 12. Do Mom and Dad know the tributes? This lady with a bright pink wig comes up. She talks a little. This guy who looks like my neighbor comes up wobbly. They said his name is Haymitch. Then my neighbor went through the Hunger Games and win! I can't see that. Then they start with the girls the name that gets pulled is Primrose Everdeen. So that is how she dies. I see a twelve year-old start walking to the stage. She has blonde hair and blue eyes. She doesn't look like Mom at all. Then I see Mom run up to the stage! What is she doing? I see her look frantic.

"I volunteer." Mom raised her hand. "I volunteer as tribute."

"Lovely." Says the pink wigged lady who I found out was Effie Trinket. "But I believe there's a small matter of introducing the reaping winner and then asking for volunteers, and if one does come forth then we, um…" She probably lost her train of thought.

Then the mayor started to talk from his seat. "What does it matter? Let her come forward."

"No, Katniss! No! You can't go!" Primrose screamed trying to stop Mom.

"Prim, let go." Mom said harshly. Same old Mother. "Let go." Mom said harsher. Gale walks over and pulls Prim off of Mom. I see Gale say something, but can't make it out.

"Well, bravo!" Effie says. She is too happy. "That's the spirit of the games! What's your name?" Mom was standing up straight and stiff. No emotion on her face.

"Katniss Everdeen." Effie said some other stuff. Then Haymitch walks up and congratulate Mom. Then he falls off the stage. He is taken away. Effie's wig is falling off. Then she draws for the boys. She is smiling. She goes over to the boy's ball. She draws and reads the name.

"Peeta Mellark."

**I hope you like episode one of the Hunger Games. That lets Rose know who the tributes are. I hope that I got the events correct. I hope it isn't confusing with two Gales. If you like Percy Jackson, read my other two stories. **

**Read it. Luv it. Review it. :D**


	6. the runaways

**I'm back. Good right. How long has it been since I updated? I don't know. Oh well. Here is another chapter for you crazy hunger game fans. I just want to say I love everyone who has favorite my story, story alert my story, or reviewed my story.**

**Just to make myself clear I do not own Hunger Games. If I did I wouldn't be writing this.**

Chapter 6- The runaways

I didn't know what to say next. How could both Mom and Dad be in the Hunger Games? It didn't make sense. I started to write my report on the first episode. That was extra credit. Our whole project we had to write at least half a page of each episode (for extra credit), a slideshow of both Hunger Games years, and a diorama of both years' arenas done in _three_ weeks. This was our project for the first half of the school year even if it is due in _three_ weeks. I started to write about each tribute and what they looked like and how I think they will do. I said for my mom and dad that they both win. I knew they would. Why else would they still be here?

I turned it into the teacher. She looked nervous at me as she read over my paper. Then she gave me a sad look. I hate it when people do that. I then went and sat down to my friend, Angela. She has the normal seam girl look, straight black hair with grey eyes. My best guy friend came and sat down beside me pulling up a chair. He straddles it and leaned forward on the back of the chair. He has the normal non-seam boy look, short blonde hair with blue eyes. That is Cain. He's really good with making stuff.

"What was that all about?" Cain asked me. I wasn't paying attention to him. I barley heard his question. I too busy trying to figure out how both Mom and Dad won the Hunger Games. I didn't want to talk about it to them because I knew it would bring back bad memories. I would have to see the last episode than.

Cain waved his hand in front of my face to get my attention. It doesn't work. I'm still looking into empty space. Next thing I feel is a hand hitting my arm.

"Ouch! That hurt why did you do that?" I say with strain in my voice. I started to rub my arm where Angela hit me. "That hurt. Don't do that again."

"Cain asked you a question and you didn't respond. You did that weird thing where you black out for a little bet in deep thought. It always creeps me out. Anyway, Cain asked you why the teacher gave you that sad look." I knew that. I chose not to answer.

"Come on, Rose, tell us. You must know." Cain said. I rolled my eyes and looked at him.

"It's just something I put in my extra credit essay about the first episode. She gave me a sad look because of something I said. That's all." I swiped my hands against each other in a nothing-else-happened. Trying to hide my emotions, I look at Cain and Angela.

"You're lying. We know you too well to know you are lying." Cain said. Ugh, I hate it when they know that I'm lying to them.

"Ugh, fine I'll tell you. The tributes for district twelve are my mom an-"

"Your mom won the Hunger Games!" Angela blurted out. State the obvious why don't you. She always does that. She had a shock look on her face. Same with Cain. "That would mean that she could have killed someone." Angela's eyes went big. "Your mom is a killer. She could have lived for your dad. That is so romantic." There goes Angela in her fantasy land. I slapped her face. That snapped her out of it.

"You didn't let me finish. The boy tribute is my dad. I can't figure out why they both won the same year." This time Angela was silent. No one talked till about several minutes later.

"So who do you think won the 50th Hunger Games, Angela?" Cain asked. We looked at Angela who just now got out of shock. She shook her head making her black hair get in a mess.

"I think the district 1 girl. She is built for that stuff. With big muscles and everything, but the guy that lives next to you I think was in it. I don't know. I hate this. It is so confusing." Angela was getting frustrated. It was funny watching her.

"Who were from district twelve?" I asked. Maybe this will get here mind off of it.

"This girl named Maysilee Donner and Saima Speedeo. The boys were Bo Arnold and Haymitch Abernathy. They had two from each because it is the quarter quell." She says. Cain nods taking this all in. He had the 25th Hunger Games.

"The name Haymitch sounds like I've heard it before." Where have I've heard it? I wish I had had an ah-ha moment. I snapped my fingers till the answer came up. It never came. Oh-well. The teacher starts talking, so we listen. I'll just ask my mom about Haymitch later.

I always open the door quietly. I don't know why I do, I just do it. I set my backpack on the floor and immediately hear voices.

"I can't do it." The voice says. It has a worried tone to it. It also sounded scared like it had been crying. They don't know I'm home. Pressing against the door to listen on what they are saying is concerted 'listening in'. I don't usually do it, but this is a onetime deal. I was going to turn and redue my entrance till I heard my name.

"Everything is going to be fine. Rose was going to find out eventually." Now you try not to listen when they are talking about you. What was it? Is it that they were in the Hunger Games? "That is behind us now. We need to look into the future." That was his soothing voice.

"That is why I never wanted to have kids. I still don't want them because of it." Hurtful. "I'm a horrible mother." That's right you are. Before I can stop myself, I grab my bow and arrows and my game bag and run outside.

I'm holding tears in till I can get Gale. If they don't want me, they don't want Gale. I get Gale out of classes. I start taking him to the woods. We will just run away.

"I'm not allowed in the woods. Mommy said that I can go when I'm ten. I'm only seven." Gale says stubbornly. Think of a lie.

"Mom told me to take you to a special place. She wants you to have some fun for a change." I tell Gale in a calm voice. He nods his head as he falls into my trap. I've always had that effect on people.

We go under the fence. I know where I want to go. Mom took me here once. It was like nothing I've ever seen. My plan is to stay here and teach Gale how to use a bow and arrow. We don't need Mom and Dad who don't want us. We could live on our own. I'm old enough to take care of myself and Gale. It won't be hard. I was wrong.

Katniss's POV

I was talking to Peeta. He came home early today. I was having a nervous breakdown. I didn't know what to do about Rose knowing about the Hunger Games. I was in tears. It went wrong when I said I didn't want them. Truth be told I was lying. I want them. Before Peeta could say something we here the door open and shut really loud. I share a glance at him. We go to the front room to see no one there. We look outside to see no one. I have this uneven feeling.

**End of chapter. Good…Bad…ok? Please tell me.**

**I'm doing something new, but I thought I would try it. I'm going to tell you how much people have read my story.**

**10/8/11- 26 people for October**

**Last month we had 580 people. That's a lot.**

**Read it. Luv it. Review it. :D**


	7. The Fight That Brings Hope

**5 to get to who is happy for the Hunger Games movie, say I? Thank you all for sticking with Ms. Bad grammar here. Sorry for my spelling. I couldn't spell to save my life.**

Chapter 7- A fight that brings hope

Peeta's POV

I went to go get Gale from school when his teacher said that Rose had picked him up. She must have been the person at the door. I ran all the way home to tell Katniss. I had some trouble, but I didn't care. When I got there, she was done crying. She was scrubbing away at the kitchen cleaning it. She does that when she is mad. It's so cute.

"Katniss, we need to find Rose and Gale. There missing." I yell out of breath. As soon as I'm in the kitchen Katniss drops the plate that is now sparkling, runs for the game bag and bow and arrow. Katniss came running down the stairs.

"The game bag is gone. Rose's bow and arrows are gone. She took them. She is in the woods." Katniss says half-way out the door. We run next door to Haymitch's house. Katniss is on the verge of tears.

When we get in, we see Haymitch passed out on the couch. Katniss grabs a pitcher and fills it with water. Now where have I've seen this? She dumps it on Haymitch. He jumps up quickly.

"What was that for?" He yells. His vein sticks out of his forehead. He has the I'm-going-to-kill-you-in-your-sleep look in his eyes.

"Rose and Gale are missing. We need you to keep a look out at our house just in case they show up." Katniss yells than run out the door. All this running is hurting my good leg. His vein goes back in his head, and he isn't as mad any more.

"Well, what are you doing standing here. Go find them lover boy." Haymitch shoos me out of his house. Katniss is almost out of the neighborhood. I run to catch up with her. She makes a stop all of the sudden. I look where she is looking, but see nothing.

"What do you see?" I look some more till Katniss falls into my arms. I start soothing her. "Don't worry. We will find them. Don't worry about it." She starts to shake her head. I start to feel her tears through the shirt I'm wearing. I didn't care.

"It's waw my fauwt." She says into my shirt. I can't really understand it, but I think she said 'it's all my fault.' She lifts her head looking into my eyes. "Look for them in the town. You make too much noise. They might hear you. I can sneak up on them." She wiggles out of my embrace and takes off running. I walk through town not finding them.

Katniss's POV

After I left Peeta, I went to a few places that I showed Rose. One of them was the last place before my future was decided for me. It was right at the hill side with Gale. The log was still there. It was rotten now, but still it was there. The sun was starting to set, and I knew that I needed to find them before it gets dark and we get trap out here.

I hear a growl from behind me. I turn around quickly to see a mutt. My arrow was launching before I knew it was going. It hit him in the nose. I have lost my touch. It dies and another one jumps out. I shoot it. It dies. This goes on several more times. I make a run for it.

I get to a tree and start climbing it. They can't climb the last time I checked. I started hopping from tree to tree. My back starts to hurt. I haven't done this in years. I see a small grey shack. Smoke is coming out of the chimney. I know where Rose and Gale are. A man comes walking out of the shack with gale in his arms. Gale can get out. His mouth is covered.

Another man comes out holding Rose. She can't move either. They need my help. I get my bow out, but I don't have a clear shot. I need to save them. The man is losing his grip on Rose. She knows it. I'm watching them. Rose is looking up and she catches my eye.

We have a plan. Just with one glance we both know what to do. Rose stops struggling. That gets her a glance from the guy holding her. A girl comes out of the shack now holding Roses bow and arrows. They are aimed at Gale's heart. I need to take her out first. The lady is late twenties early thirties. Old enough to know what I did. I hope that isn't why they are targeting my kids.

"Where is she?" The girl asked Rose. Man number 1 let go of her mouth. Rose wasn't giving up that easily.

"Who?" Rose asked not taking her eyes off of the girl. The girl walked away from Gale and slapped Rose's face. I wanted to jump down there and kill her, but I needed the information that she needed before I did so.

"You know who. I need your mother." She yelled and spit came out of her mouth when she said that. Rose's tried to wipe it off with her sleeve, but man number one wasn't letting her.

"Why?" Rose asked not letting her gaze down. Lady number one had a smirk on her face. She knew that was coming.

"Because if you don't tell me, than I'm going to take your arrow and shoot it at you little brother. He will be dead because of you." She had an evil smile on her face. She turned away from Rose and aimed an arrow at Gale. I knoxed my arrow with my bow. I took aim ready for the right moment.

"I don't know where she is." Rose said quietly where you could barely hear her. She looked down at her shoes.

"Lies!" Girl number one yelled and shot her arrow. I let go of my arrow right when she yelled lies. Her arrow was about to hit Gale when my arrow hit her's. I got as close to the trunk as I could. They looked everywhere but up. I was safe. Girl number one was mad. She stomped her foot on the ground super hard. Her face was bright red. She looked around.

"Only one person could have made that shot." She looked around on more time. Her eyes were slits. They reminded me of someone. I didn't know who though. She went back to what she was doing on her guard this time.

"Do you know what your mother and father did to my parents?" She yelled with anger in her voice. She was throwing daggers at Rose. I have got to do something. I was going to help somehow.

"Since I don't know who your parents are, I don't know what Mom did to them. I bet it wasn't _that _bad. You know that I'm thinking about it. Who cares?" Rose shook her head best as she could with a bodyguard holding her. She had a confused look. Lady number one walked over to Gale and slapped his face.

"If I can't hurt you, I'll hurt your brother. You are just like your mother that way. Family can always get hurt." She had smirk on her face till Gale kicked her chest as hard as he could. When he swung his feet back they hit his holder in the nuts. He dropped Gale. Gale ran over to Rose, but the lady grabbed him. She was about to straggle him.

I couldn't have him get hurt, so I jumped down onto her shoulders knocking her down. She fell to the ground. The two men didn't know what to do. Gale ran off not knowing that it was me.

I took the arrows from the unconscious girl under me. She didn't need though when she woke up. The guys dropped Gale and Rose and went after me. I dived forward to where they ran right into each other. They fell backwards, but got up. I grabbed an arrow and shot his leg making him fall forward. He pulled it out. These guys are tougher than they look.

The guy who didn't have the arrow longed into his leg ran up to me. I gave him a round kick to the chest. He fell down. I took the chance to step on his chest. He let out a huff before he slipped into unconsciousness.

I turn to see Rose trying to hurt him. She was on his back with her hands wrapped around his neck. She had a tight grip because the man was trying to shake her off. He lipped her over his shoulder, so she was in front of him. Before she comes to the ground, she knees him in the chest.

I run up and punch his nose and shove him to the ground. He falls. They were too easy. I turn to face my kids. Gale comes running up to me. I bend down, and he wraps his arms around my neck.

"I love you mommy. What took you so long? Rose said that you would meet us here. We waited for you when those people came in. They had guns on them. They pointed them at me and Rose. I was scared. I was being brave. Rose wasn't scared at all. She didn't care what they were doing to her. They hit her and they tried to shot her, but she took an arrow and shot it in the gun before they could shot her. They got mad and grabbed us. Thank you mommy for saving me." Gale smiled at me.

"I love you too. Don't you ever scare Mommy again." I put my hands on the side of his head and pulled his head closer to me. I kiss his forehead. His stormy grey eyes were sparkling like mine. I let him go and he ran over to Rose. Rose wasn't meeting my eyes. "Let's go home."

Gale ran ahead of us. I leaned over to whisper to Rose. She had tears in her eyes. She was trying to mask them. "We will talk about this when we get home. Don't you ever run away or put your brother in danger again." I turn around and realized that I needed to tie my victims up to get more information out of them.

"Children, stop. I need to do something real quick." Gale stopped and took off to me. He was eager. If you ran into him, you wouldn't have thought that he was almost kidnapped. He was a happy boy. Rose turned around not so eagerly. She had this sad look in her eyes that made me want to pull her into a hug. I didn't because she would push me off of her.

I dragged the woman into the hut. I grab some rope that was lying on the floor and tied it around her. I did the same with the boys. I will come back in the morning when the kids are at school. I grab the hunting bag and the kidnapper's bag. I took off the weapons that they had. They had two guns on each person, three hunting knifes, and a few other weapons. These people were no amateurs.

We left in silence. Gale was running around, but he stayed in my view. Rose was shuffling behind me. I wanted her in front of me, so I slowed down. She was looking down on her feet trying not to cry.

When we got to the fence, Gale crossed under and took off running. I was about to go after him, but I saw Peeta looking around. Gale hugged him making him surprised. Peeta turned around and hugged him. He picked him up and put him on his hip. Peeta looked at me. I shook my head to the side where Rose was. Peeta got the message that I was going to talk to her. He walked off with Gale. I turned to ace Rose.

"What did you hear today?" I asked her. She wasn't looking at me or answering me. She tried to walk o, but I grabbed her wrist. She tried to force her way out of my grip. I'm not letting her go. I pushed her away from the fence and stepped between her and the fence. "Answer me." She looked up at me with the rim o her eyes red.

"You said you didn't want us." She yelled. She started to sob. It broke my heart. "I wanted to get Gale away from you I you didn't want us. Why have you been lying to us? You always told us you loved us, but you don't." She was crying. She put her hands in her face.

"I know you heard me saying that, but I was mad. I didn't want _you _or _Gale_ to know about mine and your father's past." I rubbed her arm. She shrugged it off. "Over twenty years ago when I was 16, I told myself I wouldn't want kids. I didn't want them to know about the Hunger Games." I started to tear up. "Back then the Hunger Games was going on, and I didn't want my kids to have to go through that. It is over, but I didn't want them to know I'm a killer." I sniffled back some tears. "I was mad and everything was going wrong. Your father wanted me to tell you everything. I didn't want to. I was lying when I said that I didn't want you." I looked down at her and she tears stained to her face.

"Really?" She whipped a tear away from her eyes. I nodded.

"I love you." I kissed her forehead. "And I always will." I pulled her in or a hug. "I'm also mad at you for leaving and trying to runaway. I'm also proud of you for sticking up to those guys. You are so brave. You are just like me when I was your age. You did good." I smiled down at her. She smiled back up at me. "What do you want to know about my past?" I think that's a start.

We talked about everything. I did hold back information from her to find out in her report. I didn't want to ruin it for her. She was happier when we got back home. She was still holding back something, but I didn't want to pull it out of her. Tomorrow I will go back to the people and teach them a listen.

**Sorry that it has been over a month sense I last updated. I had writers block.**

**11/18/11 - 131 Hits** and **56 Visitors…That's a lot.**

**Quote of Randomness: **A woman telling her true age is like a buyer confiding his final price to an Armenian rug dealer.  
>Mignon McLaughlin <p>


	8. When trouble hits

**Hey, I'm back. I have been working on my story for , and I have been working on other stories that I haven't updated. Don't forget to do my Poll. Here is the next chapter nevertheless. It's Rose's POV.**

**Chapter 8- When trouble hits…**

I am in the computer lab at school looking up some stuff. I am watching the DVD on the computer. I am watching the part when all the tributes come out in the chariots and interview. Cain is next to me looking bored. I pull his headphone off to whisper in his ear.

"Be happy you don't have to watch your parents. I hate it." I pop the headphone back in place. He nods his head and takes mine off.

"Well, be happy there aren't four tributes for each one. It takes longer. It is a pain in the butt." I nod and smile back at him. We turn back to the computers. I see district 1 come out, Marvel and Glimmer. Stunning as always from what I hear. The next one comes. I pay attention, but I don't look at detail. I'm not the one to care that much about looks.

District 11 looks pretty good. I feel bad for the little girl, Rue, who didn't have anyone volunteer for her. She is my age. I cannot imagine dying anytime soon. Her hair flies down her back. Her and Thrash are opposites. She is small, fragile, and young. Thrash is big, muscular, and older like most of the tributes. They don't look like they could be in the same district.

The next ones to come out were stunning. I couldn't believe my eyes. They were standing straight and tall. All proud and holding hands. They look like they are on fire. My mom is in a plain, black unitard. It hits every curve. You don't see any skin. She had boots that reached her knees. The light reflected it to make it shinier. Her cape is flapping behind her. It is stunning. Her headpiece was adding to the affair. She looked like she could survive anything. Which she can. She is the girl on fire.

Dad looks the same. It looks better on Mom with her black hair. I pull Cain to show him, and he can't shut his mouth. Angela is on my other side and I show her.

"Is that your mom and dad? They look amazing. It looks better than mine. Mine are stripped naked with black all over them. I'm glad I'm not them. I would hate that." I laugh at Angela. She is such a prep sometimes.

"I guess I really am lucky. They do look amazing don't they?" I look over at Cain to see his jaw still hanging. "Shut your mouth, Cain, you will catch flies." He shuts it then. The rest of the episode is just them standing while President Snow talks about stuff no one cares about.

We are suppose to watch the same thing with the other Huger Games, but my teacher told me not to. She wants me to watch more of this episode. I really want the other Hunger Games, but I do what I am told. I'm not happy about it, but I do it.

I start watching the scores that the tributes got after they give a presentation to the Gamemakers. The Careers got what they usually get. I am surprised. Little Rue got a 7. I didn't think it would be that high. It is good.

Dad has an eight. I will have to ask him what he did. That is good for our district. From what I have heard, we suck. It's pretty good. What really shocks me is what Mom got. I am so shocked, I hit Cain. He started rubbing his arm. He was mouthing to me that I hit hard. I knew that. I pointed to the screen before I shown Angela. She was shocked. My mom got an eleven. I still can't believe it. I have to ask her.

"Your mom got an eleven. I can't believe it is that high. She must be good. I bet she was using her bow and arrow skills. She is really good. I wish I was that good. I bet you are that good-"

"Shut-up. You talk waaay too much. I am good. Not as good as she is, but I am good." I say offensively. "It's harder than it looks. You have to have it lined up perfectly. It's hard. My mom does it like it is second nature." I take my headphones off. They are hurting my ears. These were like updates. They aren't long at all. I wish they were longer.

"Well, she has gone through the Hunger Games. She probably had a bow and arrow before she went into the games. That might be why it is second nature for her and not you." Cain says. He looks back at the screen. "I hate the Hunger Games. It's bad to send kids to their deaths."

"That is why they don't have them anymore. Why can't we learn it when we are older?" Angela asks with a groan. She hates this. She squeals at the sight of blood or even something gross and squishy while I laugh at her.

"They make us do this because we are the age they would have put our name for the reaping. It is bad. The girl from district 11 is our age when she died." I stated. My friends shrug their shoulders with sad looks on their faces. The teacher tells us to shut-up and get back to work. Only the teacher says it nicely not the yelling shut-up I tell my brother. Not like that. She doesn't say shut-up.

"I'm home." I yell as I throw my stuff on the floor by the door. I walk to the kitchen to find a note on the counter.

_Rose, I'm going to be out for a little bit. Don't worry. Everything is fine. Pick your brother up and go straight home. Dad will be late. Fix something for dinner if I'm not home by then. Don't let anyone in the house. The book under this note should help with your project for school. I hope it helps._

_Mom_

Picking up the book, I see it is something very important because I've never seen it before. I decide to open it later. I don't want to think about the Hunger Games. Not now. Not later. Not ever. It's just too bad to think about. I hate whoever came up with it. I'm lucky enough not to have gone through it like my parents.

That is why they always have nightmares, or at least mom does. Maybe that is why Dad wanted to kill Mom that one time… No it can't be. It has to be something else. I don't want to know.

I sit down at the kitchen table and start drumming my fingers against the table. I don't know what to do, but sit here. All that was going through my mind was Hunger Games. I don't want to think about all the people that died in that horrible place, or the people my parents could have killed. I hope I'm not living with killers. I just can't look at them in the same way.

I jump when I hear the front door open and shut. I grab the knife from the counter. Mom said she wasn't going to be home for awhile. I hide behind the wall waiting for the stranger to walk around, so I can attack him. They don't. I take my chance to jump out and scare him. The stranger is this old guy who is drunk. He is slumping over almost falling to the ground. He spots me.

"Prim, is your sister home? I need some more liquor." Prim? Why would he call me Prim? Then the answer hits me harder than a speeding train.

"You don't need any more liquor, Haymitch. You are already drunk. You can barely stand up. You need to get home." I put my hands on my hips. He looks up at me and rubs his eyes.

"You sound like Katniss a lot. I didn't think you had black hair. I thought it was blonde like your mother. Oh well, guess I don't pay attention that well." I go to grab Haymitch before he falls, but then he threw-up and fell into it. Gross! Looking at the time I realize that I need to go get Gale.

I sprint out the backdoor and to the school. I get in line to pick him up. I'm panting hard trying to catch my breath. I get Gale and we walk by the bakery. I need to tell Dad about Haymitch.

We get to the bakery to find that Dad is talking to someone very important. I've never been someone to follow directions. I walk up to the window and crouch down. I motion for Gale to do the same. He does right next to me.

"Why are-"

"Shhh, I don't want them to hear us, or see us. I want to hear what they are talking about." I whisper to Gale.

"I need to talk to the kids." The important man says. Why? I don't know, but I want to know.

"No." Dad says. His arms are crossed over his chest. He is looking straight at him. I see his fake leg. All I know from it is 1) it is metal and not real. 2) He got it from an accident that he isn't telling us about. I don't care enough to get it out of him.

"I need to talk to them about something serious. We went by your house, but no one was there. We really need talk to them." He said. His sun glasses aren't letting me see his eyes.

"The answer is no. I don't want you to talk to them about it." This must be something bad. Maybe about the Hunger Games.

"Then can we talk to your wife?" The answer will be no.

"No, the only person you can talk to will be me." Dad looks him dead in the eyes. He's good. The important man holds up a gun! I have to do something, but what?

"I have to talk to one of them. I have permission to kill anyone who gets in my way." Gale's face pales. I bet mine does too. Show no fear.

"Why can't you talk to me?" Dad asks slowly. I see a little fear in his eyes. They don't know we are here.

"You weren't there, Sir. Now let me talk to them now, or die. What a pity. You would die of a gunshot, but survive the Hunger Games Twice." Twice? The guy cocks his gun at Dad. I make a split second decision. I open the door and tackle the man. We both fall to the ground. The man is about to shot me before he sees who it is. He shoves me off of him.

"Just the person I need to talk to. I'm Mr.-"

"I don't really care. My dad said that you aren't allowed to talk to my family. That means leave us allow." I gave my best attitude towards him. I see Gale walk in all scared. He is shaking. "I also don't want to talk to you." Dad put his hand on my shoulder and pulled me closer to him.

"I have to talk to you, so if you could just come with me." He grabs my hand. I hate it when people touch me when I don't know them that well. Most of the time they get hurt, so that's what happen with this guy. I punch his nose. Blood start to stream down his face. I wipe the blood on my jeans.

"Don't touch me. I hate it when people I don't like touch me." With that happy thought, I shove him out the door…with help from Dad and Gale. We lock the door behind him. Then Dad sent his what-are-you-doing look.

"Didn't your mom tell you to go straight home after you pick Gale up?" Dad asks looking at me. I nod my head.

"When have I ever been the person to listen to commands?" I shrug my shoulders and sit down in a chair. "I get it from Mom. I just came here to tell you that Haymitch broke into the house and threw up because he was drunk. He also fell in it. I left him. I wanted you to know that. Who was that anyways?" Now it is Dad's turn to sigh. Gale ran off to look at the cakes. He loves them.

"Do you remember when you ran off and you ran into those people?" I nod my head. I remember being scared and not knowing what to do. All I knew was to protect my brother. "Those people are trying to over throw the government and bring the Hunger Games back. They wanted to kill your mother and me because they want revenge for helping to stop the Hunger Games." There is something else Dad isn't telling me.

"But the Hunger Games are bad. Why would they want them back?" Dad glances to Gale, then at me. He has a sad look in his eyes. I could tell he doesn't want to tell me.

"Their parents died in the Hunger Games. They would be a Career. They are cold blooded killers. You are lucky that they didn't kill you and Gale. They were using you as bait." He puts a serious look towards me instead of a sad look. "You are not allowed to go anywhere without mine or your mother's permission. Understand?" I nod my head. "If you disobey me then I will put you in house arrested except for school. I will walk you to school then. Understand?" I nod my head again. "Good, you are staying here till I go back home. I don't need anyone talking to you. If he does try to talk to you, walk away."

This is a different side of Dad I've seen. He seems like he will do anything to keep us safe. Usually that was Mom's job. Then that pop in my mind.

"Where's Mom?" I ask with panic in my eyes. I know it has something to do with what just happened.

"She's getting information from the people who tried to hurt you. She's with them now." Dad seems a little worried about that.

"We need to help her." I say getting up. I'm almost out the door when my dad starts to talk.

"No, she said she wanted to do this herself." I can't believe Dad is saying that. After all they have been through; he is going to let her get hurt. I can't let that happen. I had to do something. I slam the door shut and turn to Dad.

"What! You are just going to let Mom get herself killed! We can't do that! I'm going with or without you." I yell at him and open the door.

"Just like her mother…" I hear Dad say under his breath. "Fine, I'll go." He turns to Gale. "Gale, don't let anyone in unless they are Mommy, Daddy, or Sissy. Got it?" Gale nods his head. Dad grabs his jacket and locks the door. "Let's go."

**Off to save Katniss. When Peeta is talking about the kidnappers, he isn't saying that there were a lot of teenage pregnancies. It goes with the story.**

**I, Redandwhitetigers, do not own the Hunger Games. If I did, I would be on set trying to help make a rock awesome movie.**

**12/28/11-****265 Hits** and **130 Visitors (Thank you for sticking with me for this long)**

**Quote of randomness: When nothing goes right, go left.-Me**


	9. First Kiss

**I'm back after so long. Don't come after me with weapons for taking a long time. I'm slow. If you are a beta or know a beta, tell me. They check each other mistakes and weaknesses.**

**Betas for chapter: ME! Help me if you are a beta!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own THG. It is too awesome for my making.**

**Chapter 9- First Kiss**

We are walking to the fence. I drop down and go under the fence with ease. Dad is a whole other ballgame. He gets down and pulls himself under having a hard time with it. I have to help pull him out from under it. He really is getting old. We walk as quietly as we can. Let me rephrase that. _I _walk as quietly as I can. Dad makes a lot of noise as we walk. I tell him to be quieter. All he says is that I'm just like my mother.

After a while of this, I climb a tree and hop branch to branch. Dad will get their attention, and I'll jump down and get Mom out. Perfect plan right? Wrong. It's too easy. It is a start. After that we are winging it. This should be a blast.

We get to the site to see Mom is tied up with cuts and bruises all over her body. You could tell she's in pain but is trying not to show it. Her torturer is standing in front of her. Her back is to me, and the two boys are standing behind her.

I hear Dad "trying" to sneak up on them. The girl turns and faces the sound of the noise. She looks really familiar. I just can't put my hand on it. She makes a hand movement to the boys to look for the sound. They both run off. Now all Dad has to do is run away from this sight. All I have to do is get this girl away from Mom long enough to shoot her a knife to cut herself free.

I start to make bird sounds to get the girl to look around. She'll want to kill the annoying bird. The other birds in the forest start to sing with me. The girl turns around to face the other direction for a little bit. Long enough for me to shoot the knife down. The knife goes flying down and cuts Mom's right foot free. Mom looks down with her eyes to see the knife. She arches her back a little to grab it.

The girl turns around right when Mom picks up the knife. She doesn't see it. I get another knife and make it an arrow in case something happens. The girl looks at Mom with a suspicious eye. She walks around Mom watching her every move. I'm surprise that the girl didn't see the knife or the free foot.

"Well, looks like your husband tried to come after you, but got scared. My servants will get him and bring him out here for me to hurt. This is pay back for killing my parents. You didn't even give me the chance to meet them." A flash of pain flashes in front of Mom's eyes. The girl loves this. "Both of you will die leaving your kids to be orphans like me. They will have to live on their own. I, of course, had someone watch over me. They won't." The girl slaps my mom across the cheek with her knife.

Now is my chance. The girl is standing right under me without knowing it. I jump down onto her shoulders. My knife is still on my bow. I get a prefect shot and shoot the other rope on Mom's foot. I drop my bow and grab a knife from my pocket. She shoves me off her shoulders, but I hit her arm.

Mom jumps up. She must have cut the ropes. She has both knives in her hands. She stands in front of her with her eyes full of anger that I've never seen. Note to self: Never get on Mom's bad side. Can get you killed.

I stand behind the girl. I have my knife up to keep me safe. Mom gives me a nod. I jump on the girl's back. She stumbles backwards a little because she is off balanced.

"No one messes with my family unless I say so, and I don't." I say while we fall backwards. She lands right on top of me. My breath is taken from me. She gets pulled off of me. My mom has both her knives around her neck. The woman has fear in her eyes. Suddenly she isn't in charge. We are.

"Go help your father. I'll be alright. I can handle one." I nod and run to climb the tree. I grab the knives I left up here. I have knives instead of arrows. They work just as good if not better. Now where would Dad run to? To be honest I don't know.

I jump tree to tree looking for anything to say Dad and the boys have been here. I see nothing. I jump to a few more branches when I see that they caught Dad. I have a knife ready with my bow in mere seconds. I shoot it trying to hit the rope. I miss and hit one of the dude's hands. He lets go and screeches like a little girl. Wimp.

The knife hits his palm. Dad's hands weren't tied, so the one dude with the knife in the hand is holding the rope and swings around and hits the other man in the face. He stagers backward just to get another hit to the face. I have another knife ready to shot.

I shoot to hit the man with the knife's foot. He gives a screech again. This is the most fun I've ever had in the woods. I was having fun, but I don't think anyone else is. I have another knife ready in case I need to use it.

I jump down on his shoulders making him fall to the ground. He gives a soft groan, but other than that he is out cold. Dad is fighting off the other man. He is doing a great job at it. I can see why he won the Hunger Games with Mom.

Dad punches the man he is fighting in the nose making it bleed. He sends another punch in the eye. The man falls to the ground out cold too. I send a smile to Dad. He smiles back.

"Help me drag the two of them. You grab the one with the knives in his body, and I'll grab the bloody nose one." I nod my head and grab the arms of the man. We start to drag them. I can barely get him to move. We stop and Dad throws the man he was dragging over his shoulder while he helps me drag the knife boy. I'm pretty sure I'm not helping.

We get back to the sight to see blood on Mom and the girl lying on the ground. Dad drops the guy he is carrying and runs to her. It is cute how well Dad just has to help Mom in a time of need. I come over to see what happened.

"She isn't dead. I want information on why she wants to kill us. Not all the blood is mine. Let's get them tied up this time and make sure they can't escape." We start moving the bodies into three chairs. By we, I mean Mom and Dad. I stood there not knowing what to do. After the second person, Mom stops what she is doing. "Where is Gale?" She demands. She looks scared.

"Relax Katniss, he is in the bakery. I locked the door and told him not to open it for anyone." Dad says with his hand on Mom's shoulder.

"Peeta, Gale is like you. He is a good boy, but when it comes to people he might do what they say." She says calmly. "I'm going to go check on him. You two finish up here." Mom starts to walk off before I stop her.

"Mom, I'll go check on him. I can't move the bodies. They are more than twice my size. You are the best knot tier I know." Mom moves her lips to the right. She is weighing her options. She walks over to me and pulls me into a hug.

"Be safe." She pulls away and looks at me in the eyes. I smile at her. She kisses my forehead before I run off. I run through the woods which it feels like it is forever. I finally get to the fence and go under it. I sprint to the bakery faster than I was doing in the forset. The door is open. I go into fight mode. I pull another knife out. I have more knives then I again, I lose half of them.

"Gale!" I scream at the top of my lungs. "Gale! Where are you? You better come out." I run through the place. He hasn't come out yet. I run upstairs to the storage room. "Gale!" I yell again. Mom is going to kill me, then Dad. We are all doomed. "Gale, you better get that skinny, little butt of yours out here right now!"

I stop screamming and listen. A good hunter doesn't make any noise. I hear absonutly nothing. This isn't good. I need to calm down. Getting work up isn't going to help me. I take a deep breath and let it out slowly and quietly.

Wood creaks behind me. I whip around fast. I don't want them to attack me. My knife is cluched in my hand so tightly that my knuckles are white. I see two, innocent, little eyes on me. They are full of fear. I take off running at full speed. I grab Gale and squeaze him tightly. I put him down at arms leangth.

"Don't you ever scare me like that ever again. Got it?" I whisper-yell at him. He nods his head slowly. His eyes aren't on me. They are on something or someone behind me. I turn my head to see someone holding a gun up to my head.

"Drop the weapon." I drop it and it hits the floor. I know how to play their listen to what they say till they are unguarded. Then, BAM, you strike. "Down on the ground where we can see your hands." I get down and put my hands on the floor like I am bowing down to him.

He is unguared for a moment, so I swing my hand up and unarm him. He is so surprise. I swing my leg under him making him fall down. I grab my knife and hold it to his neck.

"Don't move." He is my prey. I am the preditor. He will and is fearing me. Without taking my eyes off of this man, I ask Gale the question still on my mind. "Gale, why did you let him in?"

"I-I-I th-th-thought it was Mommy. Th-the voice sounded just like her. I opened the door and they were there." I look up just in time to see a gun. I grab the gun that is sitting behind me. I point it straight at him.

"Drop your gun or I'll shot." I say with a steady voice. I look at him. They are just trying to hurt my family. I won't let them. They can try to hurt me all they want, but I won't let them. They can mess with my mom- not that I would want that-, they could mess with my dad-I wouldn't want that either-, but they will not hurt my little brother. No matter how much he annoys me, he isn't going to get hurt. He can't defend himself. I will do it.

The man doesn't move. He must be trained to not move. I hear a loud bang. Then the man drops down. Blood pours out of his shoulder. He sits up with his other arm. He tries, and fails, to hold up the gun. Every movement makes him in pain. His face shows it.

"I said drop it. If you don't, this bullet will go through your chest. Hitting whatever it feels like." He drops it. Now he knows what fear is. I step closer and kick the gun behind me to Gale. "Why are you trying to hurt my family?" He lays down. I know I'm about to lose him. I tear a little of my shirt and put pressure on the hole. He takes a deep breathe.

"I've had comands to… to… kill any…threats to the capitol. You are one of them." He sucks in another deep breathe. I don't want him to die. He can't. He seems young.

"Gale, go call for help." I turn to see Gale get off the floor a scurry away. "Don't die on me. What is your name?" All he is doing is taking deep breathes like he is a fish out of water. His eyes are drifting around the room. They can't stay in one place. They finally set on one thing. That thing is me.

"Owen, Owen Daniels." He says weaking. It takes all of his energy to say it. I need him to stay around. I know he is a peacekeeper, but I'm not a bad guy. I still want him to live. His dark hair flaps in his face. Gale comes running in. The blood is all over my hands. He has a phone in his hands.

"They said they will be here soon. Do you need any help?" I force my eyes away from Owen. Gale has his innocent look in his eyes. He is scared but is trying to be a brave boy. Owen is starting to sweat. He is pushing to stay alive.

"Go get a wash cloth. Make it cold water." Gale turns and runs to the bathroom. Moments later he comes back. "fold it and put it on his forehead." Gale does exactly what I say. Owen's face calms down some. "Go wait at the door for the doctors." Gale nods his head a runs down the stairs. Gale has a small smile on his face. Owen's breaths are going between shallow breathing a deep breaths. He takes a deep breath letting the oxygen seep into his body.

"I'm…I'm only 15 and this is going to sound stupid, but I have never had my…my f…f..first kiss. And I was wondering."

"If I would give it to you." I finish his sentence. His head nods a little. If you weren't watching, you would miss it. His eyes lock on me.

"I know you are only 12, but you are my last chance." Owen says in a shaky voice. I lean down and press my lips to his. I always though my first kiss would be with someone I knew and trusted. I never thought it would be with a peacekeeper or this early in my life. I pull away to see a smile on his face. Gale comes running in with the doctors.

"Keep pressure on his wound." One of the doctors say. I'm still stradled over Owen. Owen still has a smile on his face. The other doctor puts his hands on my hands.

"On three you are going to move your hands while I put pressure on his wound. 1…2…3" I moved my hands away and the doctors hand is on. I get off of Owen and they take him downstairs. Gale and I follow behind them. They took off running with Owen strapped onto the board. I hold Gale back at the door. We watch them run off to save Owen's life.

Mom and Dad come running up soon after they run off. They keep taking deep breaths. As soon as they reach us, I'm pulled into a bone-crushing hug. Gale hugs them back. I'm just standing there. I don't hug them back. I just feel sad about almost killing a man. They let go of us.

"We heard there was shouting at the bakery. We thought one of you were hurt. I'm glad it wasn't you." Mom says. She rubs her hand over my cheek. I'm holding back tears. "Who was shot?" That is when I broke into tears. They kept coming like a waterfall. I couldn't stop them.

"I shot the peacekeeper. He might die because of me." Mom pulls me into another hug. I cry into her shoulder. She conforts me. I know that she know how it feels. "I hope he lives. I don't want to kill him. I was just trying to protect Gale." I sob harder.

"It's ok. I know how it feels to take someone's life. It will be ok." She rubs my back. Someone starts to pat my back. I know it isn't Mom. My best guess it is Dad. "Let's head home." I nod my head and get out of the hug. We walk off. My head is hanging in shame. Dad has taken over and has an arm around my shoulders. He kisses the top of my head.

"It'll be alright, Rose." Dad whispers into my ear. I hope he is right.

**That is the chapter. If you think I need a Beta, send me a PM. If you are a Beta, tell me. I need one. Don't forget my poll on my profile. I want to know what you think.**

**Poll question: Would you rather…**

**A1.** **Long chapters that take a long time to update**

Bottom of Form

Top of Form

**A2.** **Short chapters that update faster**

**4/6/12-****27 Hits** and **11 Visitors (not that bad for the 6****th**** day)**

**Last month- 247 Hits** and **89 Visitors (those are pretty high)**

**Quote of Randomness: ****Love** **is like a buying a new car, you won't know for sure if it's good or bad until it's too late to change your mind.**


	10. Eleven

Chapter 10- 11

I lay down that night with thoughts of Owen. I couldn't get it out of my head if he was alive or dead. I quickly get dressed and put my boots on. Mom, Dad, and Gale are asleep. I'll be back before dawn. I need to clear my head.

As soon as I'm outside, I break into a sprint. The wind slaps my face, pavement patters under my feet, my breaths deepens trying to reach the air around me, and the rain plummets on my head making my hair wet which weights me down even more. The darkness of the night consumes me.

I get to the doctor's office. It is closed except for a few peacekeepers to watch its prisoners. It is my lucky day; someone forgot to lock the front door. I sneak in and have a look around. Let's just say, they don't really care about us that much. Most citizens in District 12 have never been in the doctor's office. Panem might be reshaping, but we are still a poor district.

Each room has a window facing the main hallway. I would hate to feel like someone could just walk up and watch you. I peek through each window looking to see if I can see Owen.

"How could you just let a 12 year-old child take your weapon and shot you with it? I thought we trained you better than that." A deep voice ringed through the hallway. The sound bounces off the walls and into my ears. I creep over to the room it is coming from. I see Owen sitting on the bed in a hospital gown facing the window. Two peacekeepers are facing him with their backs to me.

"I don't know, sir. It just happened. You gave me orders not to hurt her. You wanted her alive. It also wasn't my gun, sir. It was a gun that was just lying on the ground." Owen says. Owen turns his eyes to look out the window and spots me. I drop down, but it's too late. He sees me. I'm doomed.

"Don't use my own words against me. You were supposed to bring her. She could be a danger to the Capital." I am not a danger. I'm just trying to keep my family safe. Nothing is wrong with that logic. I'm not going to bring the Capital down. "If you see her again, tell us and we will get her."

That is my cue to leave. I take off running down the hall. I'm still dripping from the rain water. I see a supply closet and I jump in it. Still shaking, I hear someone coming down the hallway. Please don't see the water.

"This place needs better cleaners. They did a horrible job mopping the floor." I hear the mysterious voice say as he walked by the closet. A few minutes later, it is silent. I quickly wring out my clothes and hair. There is nothing for me to change into in here. I'll just leave wet.

I sneak out of the supply closet and down the hallway. I ran the way to Owen's room. I just want to see if he is ok. I creep up to the window and take a peak in. I just get a look in when I see him looking at me. He waves his hand to tell me to come in. Uneasily I open the door a crake and come in.

"You know I saw you spying on me and my boss." Owen pats a spot on the bed. I don't move from my spot. "It's ok, I don't bite." I give him and uneasy smile.

"I'm wet, and…don't want to get your room wet." I say as smooth as I can. I lean on the close door.

"I don't care about it being wet in here. It'll dry." He pats his bed again. "Come on." I make an inch move. Nothing more. Owen just groans.

"I heard you talking. You are going to turn me in." I say in a soft but stern voice.

"I'm not. That is why when I saw you, I didn't say anything." Owen says looking at his hands.

"Why didn't you? You were ordered to turn me in." I get closer to him. He makes a gulping sound.

"I don't like this job. I'd rather be back in my home district. I don't think you would take the Capital down. The Capital is better because of your parents. I don't understand why they think that you could do any harm." I smirk at him. I move to clean up against the wall by the foot of the bed.

"Says the one in the doctor's bed."My arms cross over my chest. "I could take it down if I wanted to. I don't so we don't have to worry about it."

"Come here." He moves his hands. I push myself off the wall and walk over to the side of his bed. I cross my arms and glare at him. What he did next is not expected.

He pulls me into a hug.

"Thank you for saving my life and giving me something that I always wanted." He whispers into my ear. My arms find their way around his lower back. "There are only men in the agency. No women and I don't get out in 5 years. Not allowed to date either. It sucks. My father shipped me here a few years ago." I just nod my head against his shoulder till he let me go.

"I-I-I better go. I need to get home before Mom and Dad wake up." I run out of the room. That is the second time today that I have seen Owen. Bad news when you make friends with peacekeepers. I make a mad dash for the door. The next thing I know is that my face collides with the floor. The water on the floor from the rain is still here. Someone must have seen it already. It's been here for a while.

"Shhh, it's our little secret." Someone says in my ear. I yelp and turn around about to punch this guy, except it was an old janitor. "I'll mop it up for you. Don't worry about it. You better get home." I nod my head before running down the corridor while avoiding the water puddles.

Once I'm outside, I'm running like no tomorrow. It isn't raining anymore, so I don't need to worry about getting more wet. At the doorstep of my house, I start to wring out my hair. Hair flies everywhere as I swing my head around getting lose water droplets out.

When I am satisfied with my hair, I move onto my clothes. I take off my jacket to wring out. I twist and turn it till no water droplets drips from it. Then I wring out the bottom of my shirt.

Slipping off my boots and socks, I tip-toe up the stairs. I hear snoring coming from Gale's room. Down the hall, the room is dark. Must mean Mom and Dad are asleep. Getting into my room, I turn my bedside table lamp on. Everything is how I left it. Bed is unmade, desk is a mess, my picture of Mom, Dad, and Gale is still on my bedside table.

I strip out of my wet clothes and get into clean ones. I climb into bed and go to sleep.

When I wake up the next morning, the sun is shining into my room. Crap, I over slept. I jump out of bed and grab my boots on the way out the door. I make a mad dash down the stairs. I frantically grab two slices of bread from the table. I put both in my mouth while I put my boots on.

Mom walks in and grabs the two slices that are sticking out of my mouth. She sets them on the table. I finish tying my boots and grab one of the slices and start to eat it. I go grab a cup and pour some tap water into it. I gulp the water down before grabbing my second piece. While this is going on, my mom is just watching me.

"Rose, why are you rushing?" Mom asks from the table. She has a small smile on her lips.

"I over-slept, and I have to get to school." I say while making a mad dash to the bathroom to brush my teeth. At the same moment, Mom jumps from the table and grabs my shoulder.

"Calm down. School is tomorrow. It's Sunday." She says before dropping her hand. I take a deep breath then let it out slowly.

"In that case, good night." I start to go up, but Mom grabs my hand.

"Since you are awake and dressed, you might as well stay awake." I groan in response. My head leaned backwards as I look to the ceiling. I make a huffing noise before agreeing with Mom with a nod. "You know what we haven't done in a while together is go hunting." I think Mom was waiting for a response that I would have done when I was younger.

"Sure, let's go." I say with a shrug of my shoulders. We both grab our game bags and head out the door. The whole walk to the woods was silent. No one knew what to say. This wasn't one of those comfortable silences. This was an awkward silence.

We get under the fence just fine. After a while, we still haven't shot any of our arrows we picked up from the hiding spot in the woods. We haven't seen any prey yet. All of a sudden my mother stops. Which makes me stop.

"What is it?" I whisper. Then my mother turns to face me.

"How far are you on your project?" My mother asks sitting on a log nearby. I sit down next to her with a sigh.

"Well, it is going fine. Found out that both you and Dad were in the 74th Hunger Games. How you both won, I don't know. Don't tell me. I want to find out on my own. I also know that Dad scored an 8 in personal training with gamekeepers and you scored an 11. How did you score an 11 or can you not tell me?" Mom smiled at me showing the love in her eyes.

"I probably should, but when have I ever listen to the Capitol." Mom smiles down at me before thinking about the past. "I was going to do archery. I wasn't use to the bow, so when I first shot the arrow it missed. The gamemakers laughed and didn't pay attention. Then I shot another arrow and it hit the chest of the dummy. They didn't see it. All they were doing was laughing about the pig that just came. It made me so mad. Out of rage I shot the apple that was in the pig's mouth. All the gamemakers were stunned they were falling all over each other." A smile came up on mom's face.

"Then I said 'thank you for your consideration.' Then I bowed to them and walked out." For the first time since she started her back story, she looked at me. "It probably wasn't the wisest thing to do, but I let my anger get in the way. Never let anger take over. It might bring you strength at times, but it also brings trouble." I nod my head at her warning.

"What did Dad do to get an eight?" I ask wanting to get as much as I can before she doesn't want to open up again.

"I don't know. This is a very touchy subject for all of us. It never bothered me not knowing what he did. You will have to ask him about. Now let's go home." With that happy thought, we left to go home.

**I know it has taken me forever. I blame writer's block. You know how that feels, right? This story also took a turn that I wasn't planning.**

**I do not own Hunger Games.**


	11. AN

Hey fellow Fan Fiction readers!

This is just a AN. I know, very sad. I'm just putting it out there that I want someone to adopted my story, because truth be told, I have lost interest in writing. I don't know if I will put up another story. Just send me a PM, if you are interested in completing my story.

Love, Me


End file.
